Okashii yo ne Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no Maru de
by Anonymous Crown
Summary: /"Pohon itu sudah berdiri disana selama 500 tahun. Melihat banyak hal yang terjadi. Menyerap kebahagiaan—kesedihan... pertemuan dan perpisahan... semua itu adalah hal yang ada dalam kehidupan manusia 'kan? Jodoh pun begitu. Melewati rasa senang, pedih... saat berjumpa dan saat untuk pergi..."/Warning : shonen-ai menjerumus Yaoi, not for children/RnR


**Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni.**

**[ **おかしいよね。あなたのそばにいると、とっても落ち着くの。まるでずっと前からの知り合いみたいに。]

_(Aneh ya. Jika aku bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Seolah-olah kita sudah lama saling mengenal.)_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy © Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Pairing :**

_...Guess yourself..._

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/menjerumus ke YAOI /not for CHILD/Rape/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe?) and pemaksaan (?) Character/Death Chara(hohoho)/**

**.**

**=Don't like Don't read=**

**.**

* * *

_._

_"Kutukan ini tidak akan hilang sebelum kau berhasil merebut kembali seluruh pusaka keluarga. Dan setelah semua terkumpul—kutukan ini hanya bisa dimusnahkan oleh mereka yang memiliki darah itu."_

_._

* * *

"Nii-san! Ini sudah pagi! Bangunlah!" Kyousuke mengetuk—atau lebih tepatnya menggedor—pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya, "Cepat bangun atau aku akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Sekian detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki berambut navy jabrik, "Kyousuke—ini masih jam 7 pagi."

"Aku ada latihan sepak bola pagi ini. Lagi pula Nii-san dijemput Okita-san jam 7.30 kan?" Kyousuke melirik jam tangannya, "Sarapan dan bekal sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Aku harus buru-buru. Sampai nanti, Nii-san," dan Kyousuke pun meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Iya—iya. Kau itu bawel sekali," Yuuichi pun kembali dalam kamarnya dan mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam dinasnya sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian. Dia menyisir rambut jabrik supaya rapi dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dia menuju ke dapur dan melihat sarapan sudah siap di meja makan dengan tatanan yang _apik_.

"Bocah itu—makin lama makin pintar masak," Yuuichi duduk di satu kursi kayu dan menikmati sarapan buatan adik kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring kotor, Yuuichi pun segera menuju ke pintu depan karena mendengar suara klakson yang nyaring.

Yuuichi membuka pintu itu dan segera menguncinya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke luar pagar dimana sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan rumahnya. Si pengemudi adalah Tsurugi Okita, sepupu Yuuichi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak telat bangun, Yuuichi," Okita nyengir dan membuka kunci pintu mobil supaya Yuuichi bisa masuk.

"Kyousuke yang membangunkanku dia juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku," Yuuichi duduk di sebelah Okita dan memasang safety belt.

Okita mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "Ku rasa dia bisa jadi istri yang baik. Aku mau kok melamarnya," kata Okita sambil tertawa.

"Coba saja kau katakan itu di depan Kyousuke, aku tidak jamin kau bisa masuk kerja," Yuuichi ikut tersenyum geli.

Sedan putih itu meluncur mulus melewati jalanan Tokyo yang tak begitu ramai oleh kendaraan pribadi.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kyousuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Sebuah SMA yang menjadi bagian dari Raimon Gakuen yang merupakan perguruan ternama di Tokyo. Perguruan yang terdiri dari TK hingga SMA itu disebut sebagai salah satu perguruan yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan tertinggi di Jepang.

Pemuda berambut biru kelam itu berjalan melewati gerbang utama dan menuju ke genkan bangunan SMA yang berlantai 3 itu. Dan dia pun segera menuju ke lokernya yang ada di barisan ke 10.

"Yo, Tsurugi!"

Terbiasa dengan suara berisik itu, Kyousuke cuek saja mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan _uwabaki _berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan seragam gakurannya.

"Kau sudah kerjakan tugas kesenianmu?"

Kyousuke melirik sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Si coklat bermata biru-keabuan dengan senyum secerah matahari. Anak kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tidak peduli sama peraturan. Matsukaze Tenma. Sifat dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Matsukaze Mamoru—_red Endou Mamoru_, kepala sekolah yang super cuek dan sepertinya menganggap SMA itu sama seperti TK.

"Sudah belum? Aku ini ngomong sama kamu. Bukan sama tembok!" Tenma berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah," Kyousuke menutup pintu lockernya dan berjalan dengan cueknya meninggalkan Tenma yang masih berganti sepatu.

"Heeei! Tunggu a—!" suara Tenma terputus oleh suara tabrakan yang cukup keras.

Itu membuat Kyousuke menoleh dan menghela nafas melihat adegan di depannya. Tenma kini berada dalam posisi yang 'manis' dimana badannya yang nyaris jatuh ditahan dengan sempurna oleh sosok yang entah kenapa, sering membuat darah Kyousuke naik ke kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si rambut dark-brown dan bermata _hazel_ yang menahan tubuh Tenma itu. Dia membantu Tenma berdiri.

Tenma nyengir, "Sankyu, Shindou-san. Aku tertolong," katanya.

Kyousuke hanya memandang bagaimana si ketua OSIS itu mengambilkan tas Tenma yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah, dia sudah antipati pada seniornya yang bernama Shindou Takuto itu.

"Oi, _Uma-ouji_!" Kyousuke sengaja memanggil Tenma dengan 'nama kesayangan'nya.

Jadilah Tenma langsung mendelik marah pada Kyousuke, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku bukan kuda, _Ohime-sama~_!" balas Tenma tak ingin kalah.

Semua yang ada di sekitar tempat loker itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang beda sifat itu.

"Shindou-san, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti," Tenma melambai sekenanya pada Shindou dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyousuke yang berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Pemuda berabut dark-brown itu hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan memandang pada dua sosok yang menghilang di tikungan koridor yang menuju ke tangga.

"Ternyata—memang dia orangnya..."

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kyousuke duduk diam di bangkunya, memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dimana dia bisa melihat birunya langit dan awan yang berarak.

"Oi, Tsurugi..."

Kyousuke memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Tenma yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat disana? Kau ngintip kelas renang ya?" goda Tenma dengan mimik wajah 'nakal'.

"Cih—siapa yang sudi," ujar Kyousuke sok cool.

Tenma nyengir senang. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah, "Hhhh—membosankan. Kenapa sih isinya semua bohong?" pemuda coklat itu menguap dan mulai mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya...

Jam tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Tenma seolah mendapatkan jackpot istimewa. Dengan semangat, dia membereskan buku di mejanya dan langsung mengeluarkan bentounya.

"Kau ini—setiap istirahat selalu saja heboh sendiri. Seperti mau perang saja," ujar Kyousuke yang juga mengeluarkan kotak bentounya, meski dengan kecepatan jauh dibawah Tenma.

.

.

.

"Tsu~rugi Kun..."

Mendengar suara gadis yang sudah akrab di telinga mereka, Kyousuke dan Tenma pun memandang pada seorang siswi berambut ungu panjang yang sedang tersenyum pada Kyousuke, "Kita makan siang bareng, yuk," tawarnya.

"Sori—aku tidak mau diganggu saat makan," Kyousuke segera berdiri dan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Yah—ditolak lagi."

Tenma tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, "Sabar ya, Lalaya."

Siswi bernama Murasakisara* Lalaya itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan meninggalkan Tenma.

"Dasar Tsurugi. Benar-benar ice prince," gumam Tenma. Lalu dia pun menyusul Kyousuke yang pastinya menuju ke atap. Tempat favorit mereka untuk makan siang.

Saat akan naik tangga menuju ke atap, langkah Tenma berhenti begitu dia melihat Shindou sedang menerima telepon di sisi koridor. Maka dia pun menghampirinya. Tepat saat Tenma sampai ke sebelah Shindou, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah menyelesaikan percakapan via telepon selular itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Tenma begitu saja dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Shindou —yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun—.

"Otou-sama. Beliau bilang malam ini ada pertemuan," ujar Shindou sambil menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana, "Kau ikut aku!" katanya.

"Ya pastilah. Kalau aku tidak datang, Tou-san bisa menggantungku di pohon lagi," Tenma nyengir, "Terus—pakai apa?"

"Pakaian biasa," Shindou memandang wajah Tenma yang kini sudah berdiri dengan benar di sebelahnya, "Tinggal dua hal lagi. Kurasa—perjalanan ini akan segera berakhir."

Tenma mengangguk, "Ya—semoga saja begitu. Aku kasihan sama dia. Terus saja seorang diri..."

Shindou memandng langit cerah yang terpampang di luar jendela, tapi tak sepatah kata pun dia ucapkan.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kyousuke tampak sewot begitu Tenma datang.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Tenma duduk di depan Kyousuke dan membongkar kotak bentounya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyousuke, "Asiiiik—telur dadar buatan Aki-nee..." Tenma berdendang senang melihat lauk kesukaannya ada dalam sajian makan siang itu.

Kyousuke sedikit kesal karena dicuekin. Tapi toh dia tetap diam dan memandang sosok sahabatnya itu. Meski bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat dekat sebagai seorang teman, tapi Kyousuke merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pribadi Tenma yang sebenarnya.

Memang pembawaan anak itu ceria dan supel, namun tak jarang Kyousuke mendapati raut wajahnya berubah tegas dan tampak begitu dewasa bila dia ditinggal sendiri. Terlebih lagi tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan senior mereka. Seingat Kyousuke, waktu SMP dulu Tenma tidak seberapa akrab dengan si Shindou itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Shindou lulus SMP, Tenma begitu saja menjadi dekat dengan si rambut dark-brown itu.

Kyousuke akui dia jengkel saat Tenma mengatakan kalau dia 'jalan' dengan senior mereka itu. Bukannya apa. Kyousuke seperti tidak dianggap. Biar bagaimana mereka kenal sudah lama, apa Tenma pikir Kyousuke tidak bisa menerima sisi lain dari Tenma.

Meski sempat berhenti bicara dengan Tenma—toh akhirnya dia luluh juga melihat wajah Tenma yang memelas seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Aku dapat sosismu!"

Lamunan Kyousuke buyar saat suara Tenma terdengar begitu senang. Mata coklat-madunya pun mengikuti gerak tangan Tenma yang dengan sukses mengambil sepotong sosis bakar dari kotak bentounya.

Tenma tertawa senang, "Ggyahahahaha—makanya jangan bengong saja!" Dia pun segera memakan olahan daging sapi itu bulat-bulat.

"Che—! Bekalmu sudah penuh begitu—kau masih saja tidak puas?" Kyousuke menjitak kepala Tenma.

"Aduuh! Sakit, Tsurugi!" Tenma mengusap kepalanya, "Main pukul saja. Kalau aku jadi bodoh gimana?"

"Kau, sih, memang dasarnya sudah bodoh," Kyousuke mulai melanjutkan menyantap bekalnya yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Dasar kau itu, suka sekali mengejekku. Menyebalkan," gerutu Tenma.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan bekal mereka dan memakai sisa waktu istirahat siang untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus nyaman di atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Tsurugi, besok aku tidak masuk sekolah," kata Tenma tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan keluarga."

"Jadi besok kepala sekolah tidak masuk juga?"

Tenma mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sih?"

Tenma mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga barusan dikasih tahu," Tenma beranjak ke pagar kawat yang menjadi pembatas di atap itu. Kyousuke mengikutinya.

"Ah—itu Shindou-san."

Kyousuke memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Tenma dan dia pun melihat sosok seniornya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

_"Apa yang dia lakukan di bawah pohon aneh itu?"_ batin Kyousuke. Keheranannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pohon sakura yang ada di sisi kanan halaman olah raga itu konon sudah berumur 500 tahun. Dan yang paling aneh, sakura itu hanya mekar 3 tahun sekali. Tepat pada bulan purnama pertama di musim semi. Setelah itu—seluruh kelopak bunganya akan berguguran.

Diantara siswa yang sekolah di perguruan Raimon ini, ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau siapapun yang berdiri di bawah pohon itu saat sakura mekar, dia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

"Hn—" sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Kyousuke.

Itu mengundang tanya dari Tenma, "Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Ada yang lucu?"

Kyousuke masih memandang pohon tua itu, "Hanya terpikirkan—tentang mitos sakura itu. Aneh sekali. Di jaman modern seperti ini—masih saja ada yang percaya hal macam itu."

"Eeehh—tapi aku percaya loh," seru Tenma polos.

Kyousuke pun langsung memandang pada sahabatnya itu, "Hah? Serius?"

"Iyalah," Tenma mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok sakura yang berdiri sunyi itu, "Pohon itu sudah berdiri disana selama 500 tahun. Melihat banyak hal yang terjadi. Menyerap kebahagiaan—kesedihan... pertemuan dan perpisahan... semua itu adalah hal yang ada dalam kehidupan manusia 'kan? Jodoh pun begitu. Melewati rasa senang, pedih... saat berjumpa dan saat untuk pergi..."

Kyousuke tertegun memandang wajah Tenma saat itu. Tak ada lagi raut wajah bandel dan usil yang biasanya terpancar dari sepasang mata biru keabuan itu. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan... dan kehampaan...

"Yaa—itu cuma pikiran aku saja kok!" Suara Tenma dan juag raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Cukup membuat Kyousuke kaget.

Pertanyaan yang hendak diutarakan oleh Kyousuke tertelan tanpa suara saat dering bel penanda waktu istirahat usai berdering nyaring.

"Ahh—sudah waktunya masuk. Yuk, Tsurugi!" Tenma menyambar kotak bentounya dan berlari ke pintu menuju tangga.

Kyousuke terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon sakura itu, dan sekarang sosok Shindou sudah tidak ada di sana. Menyadari kalau lapangan di bawah sana sudah kosong, Kyousuke pun bergegas kembali ke kelas sebelum dia terlambat dalam kelas berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Okaeri," Kyousuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengucap salam meski dia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Ini masih jam 6 sore. Masih 2 jam lagi sebelum kakaknya pulang.

Kyousuke meletakkan plastik yang berisi bahan makanan yang dia beli di supermarket barusan, di meja dapur dan dia pun membuka kulkas, "Masih ada tahu—wortel... dan ikan. Jadi lebih baik aku bikin sup tahu sama ikan bakar saja," Kyousuke pun menata belanjaannya dalam kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan yang mau dia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

Setelah siap untuk diolah, Kyousuke baru naik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sebelum turun lagi, dia masih sempat menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok di meja belajarnya.

Kemudian dia pun turun dan berniat untuk membuat makan malam. Saat dia akan masuk dapur, telepon pun berdering nyaring. Mau tidak mau—Kyousuke mengangkatnya,

"Moshi moshi, disini Tsurugi," sapa Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke. Maaf—sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang. Ada pekerjaan mendadak."

"Hem—baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Untung Nii-san telepon, aku tidak harus membuang makanan sisa nantinya."

"Maaf ya," ulang Yuuichi, "Tapi kalau bisa selesai, aku usahakan langsung pulang."

"Iya—Nii-san tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Yuuichi tertawa, "Iya aku tahu itu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Kyousuke meletakan telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menuju ke dapur. Kemudian dia pun mengurangi jumlah bahan yang harus dia masak dan mulai membuat makan malamnya sendiri.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Kyousuke hidup dengan Yuuichi yang bertindak rangkap sebagai orang tua dan kakaknya. Karena itulah—bagi Kyousuke... dia rela melakukan apa saja asal kakaknya itu bangga padanya. Dan itu juga yang memotivasi Kyousuke untuk tetap mempertahankan nilainya yang termasuk dalam posisi tertinggi di sekolah.

Belum lagi Kyousuke selesai memasak, telepon kembali berdering. Kyousuke pun buru-buru mengambil telepon tanpa kabel itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Dia pun menerimanya sambil meneruskan masaknya.

"Tsurugiiiiiiii!"

Kyousuke menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya sebelum dia tuli mendadak.

"Tsurugi, tasuketeee!"

"BAKA! APA MAUMU TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU?" katanya tak kalah kencang dari suara Tenma yang melengking itu. Tempat garam yang ada di tangannya nyaris masuk semua dalam supnya.

"... Tsurugi juga teriak..." kata Tenma polos.

Kyousuke menghela nafas, "Oke—tak penting. Sekarang apa maumu, hah?" tanyanya sambil mencicipi masakannya, yang syukurlah masih terasa enak.

"Anu anu—besok aku kan izin, nih. Nah—masalahnya ada di tugas kimia yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Tolong ambilkan di lokerku dan berikan pada Sensei, yaaa! Onegaiii!"

Kyousuke menghela nafas, "baiklah," katanya.

"THANK YOU, TSURUGIIII! KAU PENYELAMATKU!" seru Tenma hiperbolis, "Ya sudah, aku harus pergi nih. Bai bai," Dan Tenma pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"_Uma_-baka!" Kyousuke meletakkan telepon itu di meja makan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya. Lalu dia pun menatanya dalam piring dan menyajikannya di meja, "Yosh—selesai," dan Kyousuke pun membereskan dapur sebelum menyantap makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Rumah besar itu terasa lengang dan sepi dengan Kyousuke sendiri disana. Meski sudah biasa—tetap saja Kyousuke tidak suka dengan suasana sepi begitu.

Bosan makan sendirian di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu, Kyousuke pun membawa makanannya ke ruang keluarga dan makan sambil menyalakan televisi. Setelah berkali-kali memindah channel, akhirnya dia berhenti pada tayangan sebuah acara berita. Tapi itu pun tak bertahan lama, dan akhirnya Kyousuke memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan baseball saja.

Selesai makan, Kyousuke mencuci piring, mematikan televisi dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Lho—kok jendelanya terbuka?" Kyousuke kaget melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Padahal dia yakin tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh jendela geser itu. Kyousuke pun menutup jendela itu. Dan mendadak saja, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya.

Refleks Kyousuke langsung menoleh, namun belum lagi matanya melihat siapa yang ada di sana, tubuhnya telah terhempas ke tempat tidurnya. Saat Kyousuke bisa menormalkan kerja otaknya, dia menemukan sosok seorang pria bertopeng putih yang menutup separuh atas kepalanya.

SIAPA K—!"

Suara Kyousuke terpotong saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan orang itu. Kyousuke melihat senyum dingin di wajah orang yang kini menindihnya itu.

"Salam kenal—Tsurugi Kyousuke... aku... Hakuryuu."

Kyousuke tertegun mendengar nama itu, Hakuryuu—seorang pencuri yang sudah berkali-kali membobol museum dan mencuri benda-benda pusaka. Pencuri yang kasusnya kini ditangani oleh kakaknya. Tapi Kyousuke tidak habis pikir—kenapa Hakuryuu yang itu ada di sini? Di rumahnya, di kamarnya...

Pencuri beratribut putih keperakan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Kyousuke, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan dingin, "Hari ini—aku akan mencuri... kesempurnaan tubuhmu..."

Belum lagi Kyousuke sempat berontak, kedua tangannya telah terkunci diatas kepalanya. Namun dia tidak merasakan adanya tali atau apapun. Tak hanya itu, mendadak tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan tidak bertenaga.

"K—kau... apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"Sudah aku bilang," ulangnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau pendek dan mengarahkannya ke dagu Kyousuke, "Aku—" dia menurunkan belati itu hingga merobek sedikit kaus yang Kyousuke pakai, "Menginginkan..." kaus itu terobek semakin panjang, "tubuhmu..."

Kyousuke terhenyak saat udara dingin dari AC kamarnya menyentuh kulit dadanya yang kini terekspos dengan jelas, "Kau bajingan! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyousuke sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan—apa yang telah aku inginkan..." pemuda bertopeng itu menyusuri bentuk tubuh Kyousuke dengan jemarinya. Membawa getaran halus sepanjang tulang belakang Kyousuke.

"Ahh—tidak.. hentikan!" Kyousuke coba berontak, namun tubuhnya menolak. Saat sentuhan jemari itu berubah menjadi kecupan menggoda di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyousuke semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari apapun yang mengikatnya.

Namun apapun yang dia lakukan, di luar kendalinya—tubuhnya menerima sentuhan dari si pencuri itu. Pikiran logisnya seolah tertutup kabut pekat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah.

"Aahh—" Kyousuke menggeliat pelan saat sebuah hisapan memabukkan dia rasakan di dadanya, tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas dan bergejolak.

Pencuri itu menyeringai dan memandang Kyousuke, "Kau menyukainya 'kan—Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun?"

"Ti—dak! Hentikan!" rintih Kyousuke saat merasa kulit dingin pemuda itu menyentuh perutnya. Tak hanya itu, kecupan si pencuri itu pun semakin menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat Kyousuke merinding memikirkan apa yang akan dillakukan oleh pencuri itu, "Hen—tikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Seolah tuli, pencuri misterius itu meneruskan aksinya untuk menikmati tubuh Kyousuke yang bisa dia jangkau. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya berhenti di kancing celana panjang yang dikenakan Kyousuke.

Tubuh Kyousuke bereaksi saat kedua tangan pemuda asing itu mulai bergerak untuk mengenyahkan sisa kain yang ada di tubuh Kyousuke.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyousuke untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu. Namun semua tetap menjadi hal yang percuma. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mampu melawan apapun yang dilakukan si pencuri itu.

"Ahk—henti..kan..." tubuh Kyousuke bergetar hebat saat kedua kakinya dibuka paksa dan bagian tubuh pribadinya berada dalam genggaman si pencuri itu. Airmata mulai mengalir dari pipi Kyousuke saat pencuri itu semakin melakukan apa yang dia suka, "Tidak! Ja—ngaan!" pinta Kyousuke lemah.

Hakuryuu pun tersenyum dingin, "Tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Tsurugi-kun," dia melepaskan Kyousuke dan mencicipi sari tubuh Kyousuke yang menetes di jemarinya. Setelahnya—dia merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup bagian tubuh Kyousuke itu dalam mulutnya.

"TIDAAK! JANGAAAN!" Kyousuke kembali melakukan hal sia-sia. Tubuhnya tak lagi ada dalam kuasa otaknya. Semua berjalan diluar kendalinya, "Aahh—hentikan!"

Tanpa peduli rintihan Kyousuke, Hakuryuu meneruskan apa yang telah dia mulai. Sedikit demi sedikt—dia mengklaim tubuh Kyousuke sebagai miliknya.

Kyousuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat dia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak dengan kasar. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin menyiksanya, "Ahk! Aahh!" hanya suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lagi mampu otaknya memberi perintah penolakan. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah berada dalam cengkraman pencuri itu.

Hakuryuu tak mempedulikan rintih kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir Kyousuke. Dia pun menikmati keutuhan tubuh Kyousuke yang belum tersentuh. Dia tak peduli sekalipun dia melihat rembesan darah menodai seprai Kyousuke bersama dengan cairan hangat yang terus keluar tak tertahankan dari tubuh pemuda belia itu.

Kyousuke tak lagi mampu membendung semua rasa yang menghimpit di dadanya. Bahkan teriakannya pun tak lagi mampu mengenyahkan perih yang dia rasa. Entah berapa kali dia ditundukkan secara paksa oleh Hakuryuu itu, entah berapa kali tubuhnya dinodai oleh pencuri itu. Entah berapa kali—hati Kyousuke dicabik secara keji... Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah wajah si Hakuryuu yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan memandang dirinya yang kini tersungkur lelah tak berdaya.

"Kau—milikku... Kyousuke."

Kyousuke mendengar bisikan itu sebelum dia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Pintu kamar Kyousuke terbuka keras, Yuuichi berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya semakin memucat tatkala dia melihat sosok adiknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Bajunya tersingkir dari tubuhnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat tubuh Yuuichi bergetar hebat.

Secarik kertas meluncur mulus ke karpet kamar Kyousuke saat Yuuichi mulai melangkah.

"Kyo—suke..." Dengan langkah gontai dia mendekati adiknya yang kini tak sadarkan diri dengan kekacauan di sekujur tubuhnya. Yuuichi menutupi tubuh polos adiknya dengan selembar selimut yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari. Dan dia pun memeluknya erat, "HAKURYUU! AKU PASTI AKAN MENANGKAPMU! AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak Yuuichi entah pada siapa.

Secarik kertas tadi tergeletak di karpet tanpa ada yang mempedulikan. Secarik kertas putih bermotif pentagram yang berisi sebuah tulisan 'Adikmu—akan jadi milikku'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Mata Kyousuke akhirnya terbuka. Terasa berat—seolah dia telah memejamkannya begitu lama. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cemas Yuuichi yang memandangnya, "Ni—san?"

Yuuichi mengusap wajah pucat Kyousuke, "Sudah tidak apa-apa... kau aman disini..."

Mendadak Kyousuke teringat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, "A—Nii-san... a—aku... Hakuryuu itu..."

"Maafkan aku, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi memeluk tubuh adiknya itu, "Kalau saja aku tidak lengah—dia tidak akan bisa…" suaranya tercekat dan dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Kyousuke tidak mampu bereaksi apapun. Tubuh dan pikirannya porak poranda. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain amarahnya pada si pencuri itu yang sudah mempermalukannya hingga seperti ini.

Yuuichi melepaskan tubuh Kyousuke, "Tidur dan istirahatlah—Aku berjanji akan menangkap si pencuri itu. Aku bersumpah, Kyousuke…." Yuuichi menggenggam erat tangan Kyousuke, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... tidak akan..."

Kyousuke hanya mampu mengangguk. Tubuhnya seolah pecah berkeping-keping dan hanya direkat dengan lem seadanya. Setiap gerakannya membawa sakit yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Sumpah serapah diserukan Kyousuke dalam hatinya berikut tekadnya untuk menghajar si pencuri itu suatu saat nanti.

Menjelang lelap tidurnya, Kyousuke menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang sepertinya dia kenal—tapi juga terdengar begitu asing. Suara itu melantunkan suatu hal yang tidak dipahami oleh Kyousuke... membawa misteri—membawa tabir gelap dalam mimpinya...

_"Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka... Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

Suara itu bergema... menyeretnya dalam jurang tak berdasar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC or DEL?**

* * *

***Marga karangan saya soalnya aneh kalo Lalaya pake nama marga itu nama ayah, ini Japan!Arc (?) bukan Alien!Arc (?)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
